Este No Es Mi Cuerpo
by Valentina Paez
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando por una extraña discusión la chica nerd de la escuela y el chico más popular cambian de cuerpos inesperadamente y se dan cuenta que la vida del otro no es tan fácil y perfecta como creen?
1. Adelanto

ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO.

¿Qué sucede cuando por una extraña discusión la chica nerd de la escuela y el chico más popular cambian de cuerpos inesperadamente y se dan cuenta que la vida del otro no es tan fácil y perfecta como creen?

POV BELLA

Me presento, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella, estoy cursando el último año de secundaria, hago parte de la banda del instituto, mi instrumento es la trompeta, y soy la chica nerd del instituto. Vivo con mis padres, Renné y Charlie, somos una familia acomodada y de apariencias, mi padre es dueño de una de las mejores constructoras de New York, mi madre es una diseñadora de interiores, a ninguno de los dos le interesa lo que me sucede, solo les interesan mis excelentes calificaciones y la beca que obtendré para ir a Harvard, y estos solo porque lo pueden andar diciendo a sus "amigos".

En el instituto tengo dos amigos Jacob Black y Ángela Weber, Ángela al igual que yo está en la banda del instituto, y Jake hace parte del equipo de baloncesto del Instituto, pero él no es el típico chico que por hacer parte del equipo molesta a los nerds, aunque esa fue mi primera impresión de él, Jake se hizo cargo de que eso cambiara, por eso ahora somos amigos.

Los populares del instituto son Edward Cullen, Tanya Denali, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley y Bree Tanner. Edward es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Tanya es la líder de las porristas y novia de Edward, Mike hace parte del equipo de baloncesto y es novio de Jessica, ella y Bree hacen parte del grupo de porristas. Ellos son los que más nos molestan a Ángela y a mí, sobre todo cuando Jake no está.

Mi vida es casi normal, pero un suceso inesperado hará que esta dé un giro de 180 grados…


	2. Summary

ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO.

¿Qué sucede cuando por una extraña discusión la chica nerd de la escuela y el chico más popular cambian de cuerpos inesperadamente y se dan cuenta que la vida del otro no es tan fácil y perfecta como creen?

 **Nota 1:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra escritora favorita **Stephenie Meyer**.  
 **Nota 2:** Antes que nada la historia está inspirada, en cierto modo, en la película **"Él en mi cuerpo y ella en el mío"** no estoy copiando toda la historia tal cual, solo me llamó la atención el hecho de que casi no hay historias de este tipo (completa) y quise hacerla yo J

* * *

POV BELLA

Me presento, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella, estoy cursando el último año de secundaria, hago parte de la banda del instituto, mi instrumento es la trompeta, y soy la chica nerd del instituto. Vivo con mis padres, Renné y Charlie, somos una familia acomodada y de apariencias, mi padre es dueño de una de las mejores constructoras de New York, mi madre es una diseñadora de interiores, a ninguno de los dos le interesa lo que me sucede, solo les interesan mis excelentes calificaciones y la beca que obtendré para ir a Harvard, y estos solo porque lo pueden andar diciendo a sus "amigos".

En el instituto tengo dos amigos Jacob Black y Ángela Weber, Ángela al igual que yo está en la banda del instituto, y Jake hace parte del equipo de baloncesto del Instituto, pero él no es el típico chico que por hacer parte del equipo molesta a los nerds, aunque esa fue mi primera impresión de él, Jake se hizo cargo de que eso cambiara, por eso ahora somos amigos.

Los populares del instituto son Edward Cullen, Tanya Denali, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley y Bree Tanner. Edward es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, Tanya es la líder de las porristas y novia de Edward, Mike hace parte del equipo de baloncesto y es novio de Jessica, ella y Bree hacen parte del grupo de porristas. Ellos son los que más nos molestan a Ángela y a mí, sobre todo cuando Jake no está.

Mi vida es casi normal, pero un suceso inesperado hará que esta dé un giro de 180 grados…

POV EDWARD

Yo soy Edward Cullen, el chico más popular de la escuela y capitán del equipo de baloncesto del Instituto. Mi novia es Tanya Denali, la líder de las porristas, la verdad no la amo, pero todos dicen que hacemos buena pareja…

Vivo con mis padres Esme y Carlisle, somos una familia acomodada, no tenemos mucho pero tampoco nos falta nada, mi padre es médico, trabaja en el New York Hospital, mi madre es un ama de casa, mis padres están orgullosos del hecho de que sea capitán del equipo puesto que eso me puede dar una beca para ir a la universidad, lo que no saben es que no sé si juego porque me gusta o porque eso hace felices a mis padres, ni yo mismo lo sé aún…

En el instituto mi grupo de "amigos" está conformado por Tanya, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley y Bree Tanner, Mike al igual que yo hace parte del equipo de baloncesto, y Jessica y Bree son porristas.

Nunca me imaginé que el molestar a la nerd del instituto haría que mi vida diera un giro de 180 grados…

* * *

Hola a todos los que están leyendo este Fic, el primero que escribo J

Solo quiero dar las gracias a las personas que leyeron la primera parte del fic ya que me ayudaron a saber si podía gustar o no la historia, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Cualquier duda que tengan me pueden contactar a mis redes sociales…

En fin… espero que les guste el fic, (aun no tengo fechas de actualización)

Besos xoxo


	3. CAPÍTULO 1: El Inicio

ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO.

¿Qué sucede cuando por una extraña discusión la chica nerd de la escuela y el chico más popular cambian de cuerpos inesperadamente y se dan cuenta que la vida del otro no es tan fácil y perfecta como creen?

 **Nota 1:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra escritora favorita **Stephenie Meyer**.  
 **Nota 2:** Antes que nada la historia está inspirada, en cierto modo, en la película **"Él en mi cuerpo y ella en el mío"** no estoy copiando toda la historia tal cual, solo me llamó la atención el hecho de que casi no hay historias de este tipo (completa) y quise hacerla yo.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: El Inicio

POV BELLA

Me despierto más animada que todos los días, hoy es mi primer día de escuela y el primer día del último año escolar, me emociona saber que por fin podre irme a la universidad de mis sueños Harvard, claro está si gano la beca…

Me levanto y abro la ventana de mi habitación, pero escucho el ruido que mi vecino llama "música", ugg como lo detesto, desde que tengo memoria siempre hemos vivido al lado de los Cullen, los señores Cullen son muy amables aunque mi madre los detesta y no entiendo el porqué, pero su hijo es cosa aparte, desde que nos conocimos se ha encargado de hacerme la vida imposible, más aun en el instituto, allí junto a sus amigos me molesta por ser la "cerebrito", pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, para no tener que escuchar ese ruido cierro la ventana y me voy a duchar y vestir para ir al instituto, decido ponerme una blusa blanca, junto con una chaqueta y una falda (mas por complacer a mi madre), las dos azules y mis hermosas baletas* negras.

Cuando estoy lista bajo a desayunar junto a mis padres, como siempre el desayuno es avena y fruta, y si es decisión de mi madre lo que comemos. Cuando estoy terminando de desayunar mi madre decide cortar el silencio que reina en el comedor.

\- Bella estas lista para tu primer día del último año.- me dijo Renné

\- Por supuesto mamá, este año va a ser el más importante de todos.- le respondí, solo esperaba que no sacara a relucir mi posible beca, es lo único que le importa…

\- No olvides que debes esforzarte para ir a Harvard.- sabía que lo iba a decir

\- Si lo sé, bueno mamá me voy al instituto, adiós papá, adiós mamá- me despedí de ambos, y salí de la casa.

Como no tengo auto me fui caminando al instituto, total no estaba muy lejos de la casa, cuando iba llegando al instituto un auto casi me atropella, cuando me fije vi que era el auto de Cullen, ugg realmente no entiendo cuál es su problema, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto entre al instituto, cuando llegue a mi casillero me di cuenta que Cullen y su novia, la zorra…, ejem Tania, estaban en una exploración bucal, nada apropiada para hacer en el instituto, cuando notaron mi presencia se separaron, pero obviamente no por respeto, sino para poder molestarme…

\- Luces bien Bella, tan bien como puede lucir una nerd virgen- me dijo Tania.

\- Gracias Tania, lo bueno es que en mi eso puede cambiar pero tu seguirás siendo una hueca porrista que probablemente jamás irá a la universidad, al igual que su descerebrado novio, y perderá toda su belleza, y su novio le será infiel pero no te podrá dejar porque están atrapados en un matrimonio infeliz con unos hijos que odiaras porque te dañaron tu figura, adiós.- le respondí, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una cámara y sacarle una foto a sus caras jajajajaja.

Las clases pasaron común y corriente, en la última hora debíamos ir de excursión al museo para la clase de historia. Así que fuimos en los buses del instituto, lamentablemente esta clase la compartía con Cullen, la ventaja era el único de su grupo en esta clase.

Al llegar al museo sentí un ambiente raro pero no le di mucha importancia…

o-o-o-o-o-o

POV EDWARD

Me despierto de mal humor, detesto ir al instituto, lo único que me agrada es el baloncesto, decido poner un poco de música, para distraerme un poco, además sé que mi querida vecina, nótese el sarcasmo, lo odia, aun no sé porque me cae mal Bella, simplemente desde que nos conocimos nació ese sentimiento…

Me voy a bañar y cambiar, me pongo una camiseta blanca, sobre esta una camisa gris, y unos jeans negros, por ultimo me puse mis converse también negras. Baje a desayunar, como cosa rara mi Carlisle no estaba, y mi madre dejo el desayuno hecho, huevo revuelto y jugo, desayuné y me fui en mi volvo al instituto, no quedaba muy lejos pero no quería caminar, cuando iba llegando pude ver a Bella, tan despistada era que no se dio cuenta que yo iba así que para asustarla aceleré un poco, no pude ver su cara pero creo que funciono jajajaja.

Al entrar al instituto me encontré con Tania, y fuimos hacia mi casillero, nos estábamos besando, cuando vi a Bella llegar, Tania también lo noto he hizo sus típicos comentarios.

\- Luces bien Bella, tan bien como puede lucir una nerd virgen- le dijo Tania.

\- Gracias Tania, lo bueno es que en mi eso puede cambiar pero tu seguirás siendo una hueca porrista que probablemente jamás ira a la universidad, al igual que su descerebrado novio, y perderá toda su belleza, y su novio le será infiel pero no te podrá dejar porque están atrapados en un matrimonio infeliz con unos hijos que odiaras porque te dañaron tu figura, adiós.- no me esperaba esa respuesta y la verdad es que estaba muy sorprendido, tanto así que solo note como Bella se iba riendo, Tania estaba enfurecida, aunque Bella tenía razón Tania no era muy inteligente, pero oigan ella a mí no me conoce, tengo buenas calificaciones, no me quiero quedar acá estancado.

Aparte del incidente con Bella, el resto del dia paso normal, a excepción de la última clase, historia, ya que teníamos que ir de excursión al museo, que diversión, estaba esperando en el autobús, cuando vi subir a Bella, ¿desde cuándo ella está en esta clase? Bueno al menos me puedo distraer molestándola jajajajaja.

Al entrar al museo tuve un presentimiento raro, no debe ser nada importante…

* * *

Bueno chicas acá esta el primer capítulo de esta loca historia, espero les guste.

La historia más que todo va a ser contada por Bella, Edward solo cuenta un poco de lo que piensa, y los padres de ambos casi no van a aparecer.

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Dejen sus reviews.

Besos xoxo


	4. CAPITULO 2: La Discusión

ESTE NO ES MI CUERPO.

¿Qué sucede cuando por una extraña discusión la chica nerd de la escuela y el chico más popular cambian de cuerpos inesperadamente y se dan cuenta que la vida del otro no es tan fácil y perfecta como creen?

 **Nota 1:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra escritora favorita **Stephenie Meyer**.  
 **Nota 2:** Antes que nada la historia está inspirada, en cierto modo, en la película **"Él en mi cuerpo y ella en el mío"** no estoy copiando toda la historia tal cual, solo me llamó la atención el hecho de que casi no hay historias de este tipo (completa) y quise hacerla yo.

* * *

CAPITULO 2: La Discusión

POV BELLA:

Estábamos entrando a la sección de mitología Azteca del museo cuando el profesor nos ordenó hacer un trabajo de los dioses en parejas:

\- Bueno jóvenes ya que son varios dioses se van a repartir en parejas para que puedan investigar sobre más dioses, se pueden hacer con quien quieran… Excepto ustedes señor Cullen y señorita Swan, ustedes harán una pareja.

Rayos porque precisamente con él?- me dije mentalmente.

\- Bueno nerd creo que debemos empezar- Me dijo Cullen.

\- Si no queda otra opción – le respondí.

Estábamos frente al dios Tezcatlipoca, era una imagen de un hombre sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un espejo en el vientre, según su descripción es conocido como el señor de del cielo y la tierra, fuente de vida, tutela y amparo del hombre... Estaba copiando la información en mi libreta cuando Cullen me habló.

\- Oye Bella las enfermedades relacionadas con la virginidad se pueden contagiar?- Me preguntó Cullen

\- Oh no se quizá igual que las relacionadas con la estupidez mejor no te me acerques no sea que se me pegue algo. Te odio.- Le respondí.

\- Eso es porque en el fondo quieres tener sexo conmigo.- Me dijo.

\- Ja, cuando decida entregarme a alguien será con alguien de mi misma especie.

\- Suerte si encuentras a alguien de tu "misma especie".

\- Ugh, eres un bobo, realmente crees que el mundo gira alrededor del Rap, el baloncesto y del sexo?

\- Realmente crees que eres diferente del resto de la gente?

\- Diferente a, sabio- le dije.- ¿qué?- me respondió- Dijiste diferente de, la forma correcta es diferente a, burro!- Le dije.

\- Gracias por la información- me dijo con todo el sarcasmo- ahora puedo decir que no eres diferente a otro cerebrito que convive con libros en lugar de amigos- mientras dice esto siento que algo nos rodea pero no le pongo mucho cuidado.

\- Neandertal- le digo.

\- Presumida.- me responde

\- Loco

\- Sonsa

\- Debería tenerte lastima pero no puedo, te odio demasiado, preferiría cortarme un brazo que parecerme a ti!.

\- Lo mismo.

\- Lo mismo?

\- Si, lo mismo.

\- Doble lo mismo

\- Doble, doble lo mismo. Miles de veces- En ese momento siento una fuerza que nos rodea… y me voy para no seguir aguantando a este tarado.

Luego de este altercado entrego el trabajo que nos dejó el profesor y me voy a mi casa. Al llegar subí a mi habitación a hacer los deberes. Al rato llegaron mis padres y una hora después mi madre me llamó a cenar.

\- Hija, como te fue en el instituto- Me pregunta mi madre.

\- Bien, solo una molestia con Cullen, nada más

\- Oh y ahora que hizo ese chico? – Preguntó Renne

\- Ugh, solo es un estúpido, problemático e inútil.

\- Solo espero que no sigas su ejemplo, no quiero que pierdas la beca por la que tanta he luchado.

\- Tú? Pero si soy yo la que me esfuerzo. Sabes qué mejor me voy a mi habitación. Buenas noches.- Ugh como me molesta mi madre, al menos mi padre no es tan comunicativo.

Ahora me encuentro leyendo a Shakespeare, estudiando para mi entrevista en Harvard. Luego de esto me acuesto a dormir…

o-o-o-o-o-o

POV EDWARD:

Entrando a la sección de mitología Azteca del museo el profesor nos ordenó hacer un trabajo de los dioses en parejas:

\- Bueno jóvenes ya que son varios dioses se van a repartir en parejas para que puedan investigar sobre más dioses, se pueden hacer con quien quieran… Excepto ustedes señor Cullen y señorita Swan, ustedes harán una pareja.

Jajajajajaja me voy a divertir molestando a la nerd- me dije mentalmente.

\- Bueno nerd creo que debemos empezar- Le dije.

\- Si no queda otra opción – su respuesta fue muy sarcástica.

Estábamos frente al dios Tezcatlipoca, era una imagen de un hombre sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un espejo en el vientre, según su descripción es conocido como el señor de del cielo y la tierra, fuente de vida, tutela y amparo del hombre... Me aburrí de leer y se me ocurrió molestarla un poco.

\- Oye Bella las enfermedades relacionadas con la virginidad se pueden contagiar?- Le pregunté.

\- Oh no se quizá igual que las relacionadas con la estupidez mejor no te me acerques no sea que se me pegue algo. Te odio.- Me respondió.

\- Eso es porque en el fondo quieres tener sexo conmigo.- Le dije solo para hacerla enojar.

\- Ja, cuando decida entregarme a alguien será con alguien de mi misma especie. – Que quiso decir con eso?

\- Suerte si encuentras a alguien de tu "misma especie".

\- Ugh, eres un bobo, realmente crees que el mundo gira alrededor del Rap, el baloncesto y del sexo?

\- Realmente crees que eres diferente del resto de la gente?

\- Diferente a, sabio- Me dijo.- ¿qué?- le respondí, la verdad no entiendo a qué viene eso- Dijiste diferente de, la forma correcta es diferente a, burro!- Me respondió.

\- Gracias por la información- dije con todo el sarcasmo- ahora puedo decir que no eres diferente a otro cerebrito que convive con libros en lugar de amigos- mientras digo esto siento que algo nos rodea pero lo ignoro.

\- Neandertal- me dice.

\- Presumida.- le responde

\- Loco

\- Sonsa- ya se está enojando jajajjaja.

\- Debería tenerte lastima pero no puedo, te odio demasiado, preferiría cortarme un brazo que parecerme a ti!.- Ok ahora no sé qué responder a eso y respondo lo primero que se me ocurre.

\- Lo mismo.

\- Lo mismo?

\- Si, lo mismo.

\- Doble lo mismo

\- Doble, doble lo mismo. Miles de veces- En ese momento siento una fuerza que nos rodea… Veo como ella se aleja de mí. Creo que la hice enojar demasiado…

Luego de este altercado me voy a mi casa. Al llegar saludo a mi madre y subo a hacer los deberes, si aunque no lo crean quiero ir a la universidad y estudiar medicina. Lo que no sé es porque entreno tanto, si es porque quiero hacer feliz a mis padres o porque me gusta de verdad… Lo que sí sé es que jugando baloncesto puedo obtener la beca y así ayudar a mis padres con mis estudios. Decido escuchar música, me gustan casi todos los géneros pero solo por molestar a Bella pongo Rap a todo volumen. Si me encanta hacerla enojar…

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasa rápido y mi madre, Esme, me llama a cenar, mi padre ya está en la mesa.

\- Edward, hijo como te fue en tu primer día?- Me pregunta Esme.

\- Bien mamá solo un poco aburrido.

\- Y cuando empiezan los entrenamientos hijo?- Me pregunta Carlisle.

\- Mañana empiezan.- Le respondo- Que bien hijo solo espero que no descuides tus estudios.- Me dice Esme.

\- Tranquila mamá eso no va a suceder.

Después de eso la cena sigue tranquila con temas triviales. Termino de cenar y voy a mi cuarto a dormir…

* * *

Bueno chicas acá esta el primer capítulo de esta loca historia, espero les guste.

Lamento la demora, se me presentaron varios inconvenientes a lo largo del año que me impidieron actualizar...

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Dejen sus reviews.

Besos xoxo


End file.
